Bags, such as, purses, are known for being used to carry a wide variety of items depending on the needs of the user at the time. To accommodate such a variety of items, some bags are very large. However, when only a few select items are needed, smaller bags (e.g., a clutch-type purse) are used. Thus, a typical user of bags needs to have many different bags to accommodate varying amounts of items for different situations.
The present disclosure is directed to solving these problems and addressing other needs.